I know you want me
by xox-JackandSkyForever-xox
Summary: Fear, Love, Lust, While all smothered in a Jasper Hale sundae! Who could ask for more. One Trip to Maui and one painstaking lost. A winter vacation that holds 4 lives in its grasp. Read to find out what happens. Kelsie's Christmas Present
1. Broken Down

"Kelsie! You're going to be late if you don't leave now!!!" Alicia yelled from the bottom of the stairs of their 2 story house.

"I heard you! I'm going I'm going!" Kelsie yelled while dragging her half zippered sue case down the old ricked stair case. She has her coat button up past her chin, a giant fluffy white scarf wrapped around her head and a huge pair of fur winter boots on her feet. She looked hilarious trying to get the wheel of her sue case unstuck from the banister at the top of the staircase.

"Bye! Love you! You to Jake!" Kelsie yelled as her ran down the rest of the stairs and out the door.

"We… Love you to!" Alicia and Jake yelled at the same time! Today was the day before Christmas Eve and Kelsie had a plane ticket to Maui. Alicia, her best friend, and best friend's boyfriend, Jacob Black were staying in for the holydays this year instead of bathing in the rays of the sun.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!!!!" Kelsie yelled after driving about 10 minutes. Her car had broken down in the middle of the highway with a haze of rain pouring down around her, she could barley see a thing.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ There was someone at the passenger's window of her car. Kelsie rolled down the window to see a very handsome dripping wet man.

"Hi… um… My name is Jasper Hale and I was wondering if you need any help? I couldn't help but notice that your car had broken down."

"Oh... Yeah I was heading to the airport when all this happened..."

"Well it's your lucky day... I was heading there as well" Jasper said with one of those drop dead smiles that would make any girl swoon.

"Grab your stuff. You can call someone to pick up your car on the way to the airport" Jasper yelled while helping her out of crappy car.

*** *** ***

"So where are you headed today?" Jasper asked when then started driving again.

"Maui… I don't like snow… any cold wet thing I could do with out." Kelsie answer, then the car rang with a nice light laugh from Jasper.

"I'm headed there as well! And I just needed a break from… family stuff" Jasper answered with a strike of pain as mentioned family stuff. Kelsie wondered if getting into a car with a complete stranger was such a good idea now… He could be a psycho killer for all she knew! She could see the airport now, just about 5 minutes away. She would be fine… she hoped.


	2. Driving Death closer

Finally, I am on the plane and I will be on a nice hot beach in well… 12 hours but who cares about that now. I would be away from the snow. Somewhere between take off and people still finding their seats Kelsie drifted into a deep slumber. She caught her self thing about this Jasper guy she had just met. How she could see his well sculpted abs through his dripping wet shirt when he rescued her. The way she eyes sparkled and his lips twitched into a smile. He was on this flight as well, maybe after this wonderful dream she could go find him! _Kelsie… Kelsie…_ Oh my god! She could hear him now! Calling her name! Wait Maybe he really is saying her name… Kelsie began to open her eyes ever so slowly. Her head was resting on someone's shoulder... how embarrassing…

Kelsie whipped her head up "I'm so sorry… you… are you following me?!" Kelsie accused Jasper who was sitting in the seat next to her.

"Ummm… no, this is my seat… do you want to see my ticket? I bought it 3 weeks ago!"

"Oh… Sorry…" Kelsie could feel her self turning red and a flash of heat filled her body.

"We are going to land in about 10 minutes I thought I should have woken you up. Sorry I trying to be nice, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me driving you." Jasper said looking straight ahead showing no emotion.

"I know…." Kelsie whispered, feeling the eyes of a few passengers on her. How could she have been so mean to a man she hardly knew?

*** *** ***  
Her room was huge when she got to her hotel. It was on the top floor with a view of the beach. It was the most expensive suite they had when she got there and the only suite they had left. This time of year they were usually booked full. The room had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a living room; it was even better then her house back home. She loved her room back home but she felt like she was always under Jakes and Alicia's feet. She often worked extra hours at the hospital so she wouldn't have to be home as much. She often took night shifts as well and slept during the day. Being a nurse was something that came as a second nature to Kelsie. Almost every female in her family was or still is one. When she was little her mother and aunt would take her to the hospital and let her play with wheelchairs in an empty hallway during their lunch break. She has always hated the smell of the hospital though. She found it reeked of death and old people. At a very young age Kelsie saw death take it place. Her mother and aunt both worked in the cancer wing. She once met a little girl there named Lori. They hung out every time Kelsie would visit the hospital, until one day Lori didn't look so good. Kelsie sat in the chair next to her holding her cold and fragile hand while the monitor next to her flat lined. Her mother, along with other doctors did all they could. Since then there has always been something special about Kelsie. Little did they know what Kelsie's touch could do…? Drive death closer could it be?


End file.
